


Father

by VolatilePrince



Series: Twins [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Backstory, But an Idiot Who Is Attached To His Brother, Explaining How Sparda acted, F/M, Fluff, Little Dante Is Still an Idiot, Only A Little Romance Between Sparda and Eva, Vergil Mimics Sparda, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatilePrince/pseuds/VolatilePrince
Summary: Sparda wasn't a very loving father, or husband for that matter. He couldn't really understand love as a devil, but he knew possessiveness and the need to provide for his family. Eva however was a doting human mother who hated when Sparda acted like he didn't care about the twins.





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first and backstory of my 'Twins' series, explaining how Sparda acted and somewhat of how the twins bonded as well. All other fics will be in current date while this one is dated almost 35+ years ago when the twins were young.

Word prompt: Father

Sparda wasn’t the most loving father; in all honesty he wasn’t really loving at all. In rare moments there might be a slight hint that he felt love for Eva, but those were very rare. That didn’t mean he didn’t like his family, or care for them he was just… Not loving. He never babied his sons, if one got into trouble he expected them to get out of it by themselves. Now there were one or two times where he helped Dante or Vergil when they had really fucked up but for the most part they were on their own. It was his demonic blood that didn’t allow Sparda to help his sons more. Full blooded devils were expected to be on their own, to hunt and live by themselves and be self sufficient within a few years. So when his sons were almost five he all but stopped feeling that possessiveness to them. It went as far as to where he was more protective of Eva when she was around them. This of course didn’t sit well with the woman and Sparda was thoroughly yelled at and scolded for the next few days.

Eva was all but the opposite to Sparda. She doted and cared for her children more than a mother probably should. She would constantly be watching them, or at least try to. They seemed to have a knack for running off with each other and not coming home until night fell. Eva would pace back and forth in front of Sparda, complaining about how he didn’t care enough and expressing her worry to him. But each day the twins would run home, Dante babbling about what they did and Vergil silently watching his other half. 

The twins- they were something special. Sparda never commented on it but they seemed much more demonic than Eva seemed to know. How they would seem to be able to communicate without words, how they couldn’t rest unless the other was in the same room. They were opposites, but when they set their mind to something it was going to get done. Dante was a hellion, loud and obnoxious while Vergil was a quiet one. Vergil didn’t speak so much as show what he meant- actions speak louder than words is the saying and in this case it usually was true. Dante couldn’t seem to care less about when Sparda was trying to teach them combat, but Vergil was always attentive and listening. More than once Sparda had caught Vergil trying to mimic what he would do when he trained. Of course the nestling would fail horribly but he never gave up. When he seemed to figure out something enough he would then practice the tactic on his younger brother. Dante always seemed to know when Vergil was out for him and would hide behind Eva. He was a momma’s boy. Completely. 

When the twins were born, they seemed very human. Small, soft, just very human. Sparda was actually nervous when he tried to hold them, scared he might crush them on accident. Thankfully that never happened. But as they grew, so did their demonic side. They went through the biting phase, but it was worse than most toddler’s. They both had a nasty set of sharp teeth, and when they bit it hurt much more than a human’s. Usually they just bit eachother, and Sparda just let them work it out. But when they bit Eva, he decided enough was enough. He pulled Vergil away- it was odd, he figured Dante to be the one to bite everyone but it was usually Vergil. Regardless he went to pull the nestling away when Vergil turned and bit down hard on Sparda’s hand. Eva immediately tried to grab Vergil away from Sparda but it was too late. Sparda had shaken Vergil off, and picked up the boy by the wrist. A bite for a bite. Needless to say, Vergil didn’t bite anymore.

The twins also developed a habit of ‘mine.’ Which meant that whatever the other twin had, they wanted it. The two would chase each other back and forth trying to take a toy back, or whatever the other had stolen. Quite a few times this lead to fighting, and sometimes their fighting got bad enough Eva had Sparda break it up. She had tried a few times, but it always ended up with her getting bitten and bruised so Sparda no longer allowed it. Well, he said that but he couldn’t really stop the head strong woman. 

Perhaps that is why he was fond of her. She wasn’t any ‘damsel in distress’ or any woman who needed to be doted over. She was a Devil hunter already before Sparda met her, and she could damn well take care of herself and the twins if need be. Sparda had gotten the backlash of her anger more than a few times, damn if it didn’t hurt. She was very strict on him, even though she let her ‘precious little devils’ almost run the household. Sparda wasn’t to come inside the house with blood on his coat, he wasn’t to leave any weapon where the twins could reach. He wasn’t allowed to trigger around the twins, no condoning violence to solve problems with the twins. Most of the rules were to protect Dante and Vergil, but there were still some she inforced about herself. Absolutely no triggering in bed, which was a rule he struggled with for a short while. But her punishment for this error was enough to get himself under control. She made him sleep on the couch, and wasn’t allowed to touch her until she said so. It could be hours or days, but he always kept his hands to himself. Probably a bit too much sometimes. 

He got in trouble for that too.


End file.
